


The Whirlpool

by dayoldtea



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, In Love, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayoldtea/pseuds/dayoldtea
Summary: After everyone is home, Shelby decides to invite Toni to Texas for a week, and Toni is more than happy to play the part of the straight friend, until Shelby's parents finally leave for the night.Then, Toni is more than happy to ravish her girlfriend in various locations around the Goodkind's good, Christian home.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 492





	1. Chapter 1

“Nice to meet you, sir.” Toni said, as she shook hands with Dave Goodkind. Shelby could hardly recognize her girlfriend, dressed in skinny jeans and a floral top. Her voice was an octave higher and she was wearing mascara. 

Shelby could hardly believe she’d convinced her to do this. Toni had assured her time and time again that she was okay with Shelby coming out at her own pace, waiting until she had access to her trust fund before severing ties with her parents. But to play the part of a straight friend, that was a step Shelby hadn’t even asked her to take. Toni had volunteered it.

When she asked if a couple of her friends from her traumatic experience could spend a week at their house, she wasn’t sure if her parents no longer suspected she was gay or just harbored too much guilt to say no. How her parents believed her when she told them that one friend was available three days earlier than the rest of them, she had no idea. 

Toni continued to charm the pants off of her parents the rest of the morning. Shelby felt like she didn’t really have to gush about her “boyfriend back home,” but her parents ate it up. They drove her around to see the sights of their small town, which consisted of a very boring statue and an average looking lake. “Wow, Mr. and Mrs. Goodkind, that has to be one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.” Toni commented. As she spoke, Shelby’s parents were looking across the lake, but Toni’s eyes were undressing Shelby.

When afternoon came, Shelby’s mother was so apologetic to Toni. “Well we hate to leave you right away, but we got these tickets way back in July and this guy, oh he’s such a powerful speaker.” Shelby wasn’t sure why her parents were concerned with buying tickets to see a mega-rich preacher speak live when she was locked in a fucking bunker, but she had lost all respect for them long ago anyway.

“We’ll be just in San Antonio, so we can always come back if you need us.” Shelby’s dad said with a smile. Like they couldn’t survive a night alone in a house after surviving many weeks on a deserted island. 

“I wish we’d gotten more than just the four tickets, but they sold out so long ago. We’d have loved to take you” Mrs. Goodkind said. It was really strange that her family hadn’t even bought a ticket for her, but Shelby was too thrilled to have a night alone with Toni to care.

“Next time!” Toni said with the fakest smile Shellby had ever seen, and she almost had to laugh. Toni would combust if she heard one word out of that preacher's mouth. Then again, she’d been holding it together all day, even throwing an “Amen” into conversation as appropriate. 

As soon as the door shut behind the Goodkinds, however, the switch flipped. “I need to fuck you. Like right now.” Toni breathed into Shelby’s neck, pressing her against the front door. There was the husky voice and cocky presence she’d fallen in love with.

Toni covered Shelby’s neck in kisses before working her way up to kiss her passionately. Shelby didn’t hesitate to press her tongue into Toni’s mouth, and Toni moaned into it.  
Toni slid her hands from Shelby’s waist to the hem of her skirt, sliding her hands up her bare thighs and giving her ass a quick squeeze, before moving to her waist.

It was a familiar pattern from Toni, her hands on her waist, her thumbs gently stroking her, as they had the very first time they kissed. And just like the first time, it drove Shelby wild. 

Shelby reached to pull off Toni’s shirt but Toni stopped her. “Let’s go to your room.” Toni said, tugging her towards the stairs. Shelby hesitated a second before smiling and asking “How about my parents’ room?”

The devious spark in Toni’s eyes went straight to Shelby’s core. She grabbed Toni’s hand and pulled her up the stairs, running and laughing in excitement. 

As soon as they got in the room, Shelby wasted no time in laying on top of the expensive duvet and pulling Toni on top of her. They made out feverishly, Shelby pulling Toni’s shirt and bra off quickly and immediately reaching for her boobs. Toni sat back, straddling Shelby for a minute and allowing her to play with her boobs, as Shelby so loved to do. Toni loved it too, Shelby knew that, she could very nearly come from it, actually. But after a minute, Toni grabbed Shelby’s wrists and slammed them on the bed, above her head.

“You’ve got time for that later.” She promised. She then reached a hand down, up Shelby’s dress and pulled her underwear to the side. As she made contact with the slick heat, she grinned at Shelby. She was already soaking wet, and the look in Toni’s eyes as she danced her fingers around in the wetness only made her wetter.

“Fuck, babe.” Toni whispered. Shelby could tell she was having the same effect on Toni, and wanted so badly to pull off her jeans, but before she could move to do so, Toni brought her fingers up, first to her own mouth, where she sucked them off, and then to Shelby’s mouth. She pressed her fingers in and out of her mouth and Shelby moved her tongue all around them, reveling in the taste of herself on Toni’s long, slender fingers. 

Toni took her hand out of Shelby’s mouth and went back to kissing her, but Shelby quickly turned out of the kiss. “Just fuck me.” She told her.

Toni smiled “Already?” Shelby was still in her dress and Toni in her jeans, they had only just gotten started, but, “Yes, come on. You felt how wet I am.” Shelby pleaded. 

“Really?” Toni asked. Shelby knew what she meant was “beg for it.” And Shelby was not above begging. 

“Baby, please, I need you to fuck me. I want your fingers in me, right now.” “Want?” Toni asked, dancing her fingers along the inside of Shelby’s thigh. “Need, I need your fingers inside me now, fucking me. Fuck me, fuck my pussy with those fingers.”  
That was just what Toni needed to hear, and she slipped a finger inside Shelby, curling it and retracting it just twice before easily slipping in a second one. 

Shelby’s hips moved against Toni’s fingers, it had been way too long since she’d felt this. Toni was so unfairly good at it, and Shelby just melted into her touch every time. 

“Is that good?” Toni asked. For as much as her brash confidence made her sexy, her concern for Shelby’s pleasure was huge a turn-on as well. Shelby moaned in response, then reached for Toni’s boobs. 

She didn’t know what it was, but something about playing with Toni’s boobs just helped her get off. Having never researched sex between two girls, she assumed it was a standard part of things for lesbians. She’d been embarrassed when Toni told her it wasn’t but she assured her she found it incredibly hot. 

Toni continued fucking her, and Shelby watched, watched Toni’s boobs as she moved her hand over them and played with her nipples, watched her fingers as they disappeared in and out of her, and did something inside that felt just incredible. She eventually made eye contact with Toni who was watching her in awe, no doubt taking in her facial expressions with every little thing she did to her pussy. When Shelby grazed Toni’s nipples just the right way, she’d smile and shudder.

Very quickly, however, Shelby’s hands fell off Toni’s breasts as approached the edge. She began to lose any ability to think coherently, wrapped up in the images and feeling of Toni between her legs. She could hear how deliciously wet she was now, and it got her closer and closer but there was still a little more she needed. 

She put a frantic hand on Toni’s head and pushed down, and the message was received loud and clear. Toni tongue swiped up her clit as her fingers continued fucking her, hard and fast, and in an instant, Shelby was coming, her pussy tigethening Toni’s fingers, but Toni kept pressing her fingers forward and moving her tongue against her clit, extedning Shelby’s orgasm.

After she stopped shuddering, Toni cleaned her up. Shelby pulled at her hair to get her from initiating another round right then and there. Sure, she wanted to go again, but she had something else in mind. She wanted a quick breather, though.

Toni settled in next to Shelby. “How was that?” She asked, like she hadn’t just witnessed Shelby come as hard as she ever had. “Unbelievable.” Shelby said, still working to regulate her breathing. 

“This is the first time I ever had sex in such a big bed.” Toni commented, looking at the size of the bed, then quickly around at all the crucifixes and Bible quotes on the wall. 

“This is the first time I ever had sex in a bed.” Shelby responded. “Or like, indoors.” Toni laughed. Shelby loved that laugh. “Do you miss the twigs and shit under you?” she asked. 

“Yes and no.” Shelby answered honestly. There had been something so raw and dirty about the times they’d fucked on island. Then again, they’d just fucked in her parents’ bed, underneath a giant cross, so that was pretty dirty as well. 

“I do miss having a snack right there between rounds. And the lychees in the grocery store are not nearly as good.” Toni said, as she began playing with Shelby’s hand. 

“That’s because the flavor profile of lychee berries was actually specifically designed to complement my pussy.” Toni laughed so hard Shelby was afraid she’d ruined the moment with her joke. But then she grabbed her and kissed her deeply, and although it was sweet, Shelby could feel the heat in it. “I love you so fucking much, you know that?” Toni said as she pulled away. “I love you, too.” Shelby replied. 

Toni leaned in for another kiss and guided Shelby’s hand down to the waistband of her jeans, but Shelby stopped her. “I actually have another idea, if you’re willing to try it.” Shelby said. “Hell yeah.” Toni said with a smile.

Shelby led her out of the room, downstairs, and into a very large bathroom. And there it was, the whirlpool jacuzzi. Toni’s eyes lit up in recognition of the fateful tub she’d spent so much time thinking about. 

“Alright babe, so, this is something that I…” Shelby trailed off and giggled, Toni squeezed her hand to continue. “I’ve thought about this for a very long time. And if it’s too weird, we dont have to do it, I can just fuck you normal like in bed or whatever.”

Toni shook her head “Whatever it is, I’m so sure I wanna do it, babe.” 

Shelby grabbed a folded dark purple towel and set it on the tiled ledge around the jacuzzi. She turned back to Toni and continued making out with her, reaching her hand down to unbutton her jeans and begin to pull them down. Toni broke away to take off her jeans and Shelby pulled off her dress. 

They stood there for a moment, just kissing and letting their hands wander, until Shelby pulled back and leaned over to press a button, and the jets came whirring on. Shelby shuddered a little bit and Toni giggled. “Does just hearing that sound turn you on?” 

“No, but knowing what’s about to happen does.”

Shelby patted the folded towel and Toni understood the cue to sit on it. Shelby got into the tub and waded over so she was in front of Toni, standing between her legs. “This is my favorite jet.” She said with a coy smile. 

Shelby adjusted her position in the whirlpool until she was just right, with just a little bit of water pressure to start. She kissed Toni again, steadying herself against the edge of the tub with one hand and using her other hand to dig into Toni’s hair. 

Eventually, she let her hand drop down to Toni’s breasts and Toni pulled back from the kiss and moaned, a little high-pitched breathy sound, as she pulled at her nipple. This made Shelby dip her hips down so her clit got more direct pressure. The jolt of pleasure made her clasp her hand around Toni’s boob, who groaned in response and brought a hand up to play with her other boob. 

“Lemme.” Shelby said, nosing Toni’s hand out of the way and attaching her mouth in its place. She swirled her tongue over the nipple, biting down around it and leaving tiny marks, all while playing with the other with her hand. The feeling of boobs in her hand and mouth combined with the intense pressure on her clit was even better than she had been dreaming of. She simultaneously wanted to come and wanted to make the experience last forever. Listening to Toni’s moans and quick breaths was just an incredible bonus on top of the whole experience. 

She was a little unpleasantly surprised when Toni pushed her face back from her boob, but only for a moment. “Can you eat me out?” Toni asked. Shelby hadn’t noticed, in her absolute transfixation with Toni’s boobs, but her Toni’s hips were stirring, seeking contact. Shelby smiled and slinked down into the tub, and Toni scooted so that Shelby could get her face between her thighs. It was a bit of an awkward angle for both of them, and Shelby had been forced into a position in which the jets were running nearly full pressure against her clit without much room to move away, but she wasn’t about to complain.

Shelby ran a broad stroke up Toni’s slit, collecting the wetness that was covering her and drinking it in. She tasted the same as before, Shelby felt reassured and connected and so, so fucking turned on. Toni gasped and moaned and Shelby knew she needed more, right away. She went to work, brushing her tongue over her clit and through her wetness, exactly the way she knew Toni liked it. It was as wonderful as it had been on the island, multiplied many times, thanks to the pressure on her clit. 

Shelby had fantasized about this specifically only one time before the island, usually only letting herself go as far as boob play. Eating a girl out had felt too dirty, even for her most private thoughts. Shelby was glad she’d rid herself of that, because eating pussy in a while in a whirlpool is a beautiful thought and an even better action. 

After only a short while of Shelby’s tongue working around and inside of Toni, she felt her hands quickly grab her head, and Toni’s legs locked her place as Toni shuddered and moaned and dragged her pussy across Shelby’s tongue. She suffocated on Toni for several seconds, completely surrounded by the taste and smell and feel of her. This sent Shelby over the edge as well and she bucked her hips against the pressure of the jet and moaned into Toni. The movement of her hips was practiced and familiar but the whole experience was more intense and euphoric than all the other times combined. 

Toni’s body relaxed and Shelby moved her hips away from the jet and rested her head on Toni’s thigh.  
“Thank you.” Shelby said.

“Thank you? You’re the one who just ate my pussy like a fucking goddess.” Toni said, running her hand through Shelby’s hair. 

“But I mean, thank you for rolling with the whirlpool thing, I know it’s a little unconventional but it’s just a fantasy I’ve had.”

“It was already hot, but knowing you wanted to do that for so long honestly makes it hotter.” Toni adjusted herself so that she could slide into the tub beside Shelby and pull her in close.

“And thank you for loving me and driving all this way to see me and acting straight and all that in front of my parents.” Toni kissed her cheek. “I told you, we go at your pace, for everything. I trust you, you’ll come out when it’s time. And you don’t have to thank me for loving you that’s just...that’s just part of me. It’s who I am now, Toni Shalifoe, lover of Shelby Goodkind.” Shelby knew it was cheesy but she leaned into her girlfriend with a soft smile anyway. 

She was about to respond with her own sugary-sweet response when her eyes flitted over to the dark towel Toni had previously been perched on. “Oh shit we’re gonna have to clean that towel.” She observed.

“Yeah, I don’t know if you noticed but we’re definitely also going to have to clean your parents duvet cover.” Toni said with a chuckle. 

“Wasn’t my dress underneath my hips the whole time?” She was sure it had been, it had been a very sexy visual, Toni up in her skirt. 

“Yeah, but it soaked through.” Toni told her. 

“Damn, I guess you’re just that good.” Shelby said, running a hand up Toni’s thigh.

“Would you like a reminder?” Toni offered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to be a oneshot but people asked for more so here you go!

“Need a reminder?” Toni offered.

“Mmm in a little bit.” Shelby smirked. She was still basking in the afterglow. “Besides, weren’t you the one who told me it’s not safe to have penetrative sex underwater? That you can rip your parts?”

Toni had to snort at Shelby using the word “parts” like she hadn’t explicitly told Toni to fuck her pussy an hour earlier. But she was right, Toni had told her that. (Then Shelby had grinded her clit on her hand while they made out under the waterfall.)

“Well you certainly didn’t learn that from any sex education classes in this area.” Toni teased, the giant crosses all over town having been a clue.

“Oh and was yours so great?” Shelby asked.

Toni shrugged “I put a condom on a banana and that’s it.”

“And what good has that done you?” Shelby asked.

“Touché. Anyway, is there any other place in this mansion you wanna christen or are we in your bed from now on?”

Shelby had to roll her eyes at her choice of the word christen, but thought about it.

She’d wanted to fuck in her parents bed, because nothing said fuck you and your beliefs like getting railed by your hot girlfriend in your parents marital bed.

She’d wanted to do it in the hot tub because it was just a long-standing sexual fantasy of hers, and Toni had shared that Shelby in the whirlpool had been a frequent visitor into her own fantasies ever since that day on the beach.

After they dried off, threw on some clothes and headed to the kitchen, a new idea entered Shelby’s mind, and a huge smile broke out on her face. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t thought of it before.

Before that, though, a little sustenance. “I couldn’t find any lychees, I hope strawberries will do.” She said to Toni as she pulled them out of the fridge.

“Any red berry is fine by me.” Toni smiled.

It all felt so domestic, preparing Toni a snack while she sat at the kitchen island. Shelby hoped the feeling would one day be a familiar routine.

They sat together, enjoying the strawberries, reminiscing about times on the island, and making plans for dinner. It felt easy and right and like everything Shelby hadn’t let herself dream of.

Once the bowl was finally empty, Shelby set it in the sink and turned to Toni, who looked so innocent and sweet Shelby was almost embarrassed to bring the conversation back to sex. Almost.

“So, circling back to places I think we could um....desecrate, together.”

Toni’s eyes lit up and any semblance of innocence vanished.

“How about the very chair where he tried to pray the gay out of this one kid?” Shelby said with a grin.

Toni’s face contorted for a second, and Shelby knew why.

“Don’t worry, Kyle’s fine now. He’s studying in Paris and has got this cute little French boyfriend and they make adorabale tiktoks together and shit.”

Satisfied with that answer, Toni hopped out of her seat and stuck her hand out to Shelby. “Just show me where babe”

Shelby led Toni over to the living room and sat down on the big gray chair her dad always sat in. She patted her lap and Toni walked over and knelt over her, straddling her hips.

Shelby ran her hands all over Toni’s body, over her shirt once, then quickly reaching underneath it to feel her skin to skin.

She felt her toned abs, ran over the ridges of her hips, all over her smooth back, before finally reaching her favorite place- her boobs. Toni kept her eyes closed throughout it, sighing contenedly before gasping when Shelby finally flicked her nipples.

“Do you like that?” Shelby teased.  
“You know I do.” Toni groaned. Her nipples were still extra sensitive from having come less than half an hour ago.

Shelby took Toni’s shirt off and continued played with her boobs, just reveling in the feeling. She took just a second to look at the room around her-the Biblical quotes framed and hung on the wall, the books on the shelf, all about following God’s will...she looked back at the girl straddling her lap, her head thrown back, panting, and smiling.

It sure seemed like God’s will to her.

Shelby would always play with Toni’s boobs as long as she’d allow her, before she’d grab her wrist to shove her hand down lower. This time though, even as Toni’s breathy moans turned more into high pitched squeals, even as she began to sweat and grasp Shelby tightly, she made no move to pull her hand down.

Toni had told her she was pretty sure she could come from nipple stimulation alone, but they’d never quite gotten there. Shelby wondered if this was the time.

“Did you want me to-“ she started to ask but Toni cut her off, breathlessly pleading “Keep doing this.”

Shelby was more than happy to oblige, to keep playing with Toni’s nipples just the way she had mastered. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter with every moan and whine that escaped Toni’s mouth.

“I’m gonna...” Toni panted out, digging her fingernails into Shelby’s back, which sent her another wave of arousal through her.

Shelby kept her hands on Toni’s tits as she climaxed, twisting her body around and making slightly different noises and faces than she usually did when she came. Toni’s hips rocked where she had both Shelby’s legs straddled, but Shelby could tell she didn’t get any stimulation to her clit. It had been that nipple-orgasm they’d both been waiting for.

Toni enveloped her in a hot kiss, and Shelby could tell she was ready to keep going.

“How was that, baby?” Shelby asked.

“Good, really fucking good.” Toni replied smiling, as she reached to play with Shelby’s tits.

“Like a normal orgasm?”

Shelby wanted to know out of curiosity, but also because she loved hearing Toni talk about sex and being turned on and how much pleasure and satisfaction she gets with her.

Toni knew the vibes. “It felt kind of like a regular orgasm but the pleasure was focused on my tits instead you know? And it definitely felt amazing and I definitely wanna do it again...But like you know that fulfilled feeling you get after you come? That’s not there. I mean I literally...”  
Toni leaned forward and breathed into Shelby’s ear. “I need you to fuck me so badly.”

Shelby wasted no time, flipping them over so that Toni was sat on the chair. She took off Toni’s shorts and all her own clothing.

She knelt down and pulled Tonis hips forward on the chair so she’d have better access. She watched as Toni glanced over to the couch, but no. It had to be in this chair and Toni seemed to get it.

Shelby noticed immediately that she’d managed to get Toni’s wetness all over the cushion. Oh well, too late now.

Toni was soaking, and as Shelby kissed down her body and danced her fingers around her enterance, Shelby smirked. She’d done that. That was all her doing, every bit of wetness.

“In.” Toni said with a clenched jaw as she grabbed at Shelby’s wrist.

Shelby had been about to, just a hot second away from it. But then Toni had to go and remind her about begging.

“What?” Shelby said, putting on her most innocent eyes, even as she continued to move her hand around Toni’s upper thigh.

“What was it you wanted Toni?” She asked, exaggerating her southern drawl.

The first time they’d had sex, Toni had needed to coach her through it. Now, she knew she had it down. But some switch must have flipped in her during their first time and now she still gets immensely turned on by hearing Toni tell her exactly what she wanted.

“I want your fingers. In me.”

“How many?” Shelby asked, fully knowing the answer.

“Start with two, maybe a third one later.” Toni was panting.

“And what should I do with them? Hm?”  
She asked, lightly playing with Toni’s clit.

“Fuck me! And bend them, you’ll feel a rough spot in me, I want you to fuck me with your fingers and rub that spot.”

“Like this?” Shelby asked, as she slipped two fingers in and started massaging that familiar spot inside Toni.

Toni’s response came in the form of a thrown back head and moans. Shelby reveled in the way Toni felt inside, so warm and wet around her fingers.

“Am I doing it right?” Shelby asked, as if she couldn’t tell by the way Toni was moaning and white-knuckle gripping the chair.

“Yes, so...so fucking right.” Toni breathed out, smiling as Shelby reached the perfect rhythm and angle.

“God this feels so good. I love being inside you. I love you.” Shelby said, leaning forward to kiss Toni’s neck.

Toni opened her eyes to smile at Shelby and run a hand through her hair. “I love you too.”

Shelby kept working her hand between Toni’s legs as she kissed down her chest, sucking each nipple into her mouth.

“Add another finger.” Toni asked, and Shelby easily slipped a third one in.

“Fuck!” Toni called out, wrapping her arms around Shelby and holding her close, keeping her against her breast.

Shelby continued fucking Toni, expertly maneuvering her hand to hit her just where she needed it inside and out.

“I’m close.” Toni gasped, and Shelby smiled as she pulled back from Toni’s boob to quickly say “Come for me, babe.”

That was all it took, and Toni was falling apart, writhing and moaning and clamping around Shelby’s fingers. She continued fucking her gently, carrying her through the orgasm.

Once Toni was through the final aftershocks, she grabbed Shelby’s face and brought it to her for a deep kiss. “I love you so much” Toni whispered against her lips as they pulled away. “I love you too” Shelby whispered back with a smile.

Shelby slowly pulled her hand out of Toni, bringing it first to her own mouth, moaning at the taste she loved so much, before bringing the fingers to Toni’s mouth, because she also loved the way it felt to have her licking them off.

Shelby hopped into Toni’s lap then, and Toni wrapped her arms around her, bringing her in close.

“I don’t think I’m ever gonna get tired of having sex with you. Even when we're like 70, I’m still gonna wanna just ravish you like that.” Shelby said, playing with Toni’s hair.

“Even when we’re 70?” Toni repeated with a smile. They had talked about it, they knew they were in it for the long haul.

“If you’ll have me that long?”

Toni pulled her in for a deep kiss. “Absolutely, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly most of this was written in the middle of the night over several nights so sorry if its bad lol 
> 
> comments are always appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like I'm back on my alt account, posting saucy shit!
> 
> I'd love kudos and comments if you liked it :)


End file.
